Tickled Pink
by Porsche101
Summary: Gratuity wakes one night to find Oh glowing a brilliant pink in his sleep. She creeps closer to find out he also talks in his sleep. Meanwhile, Oh has been planning a grand surprise for his Gratuity Tucci.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Greetings, everyone. I haven't posted anything in a long time but I have recently fallen in love with the movie Home. It is an adorable movie that gave me the urge to write again. Please enjoy this fanfic and leave feedback.

Tip was slumbering in her bed, dreaming of slushies and cats with curly tails, when she was woken up by a luminous pink filling the room.

 _Ah, what is that? I haven't had a nightlight since I was 8._

Her gaze swept over to the other twin bed in the room, where her best friend lay sleeping… and giving off a rather radiant shade of pink. The Boov were known for turning colors according to their emotions, which was extremely adorable to Tip. She could always tell when Oh was lying to her simply because he turns a lovely shade of green when telling lies, which never fails to remind her of Pinocchio.

She has seen him turn pink every now and then, mostly when they hug. Lately, he has been glowing pink more and more often, almost every time they make eye contact. Tip was pretty confident pink meant affection or love… but she didn't want to make any drastic conclusions. Can his species even feel love or attraction towards humans?

True, her affection has been growing for the cute little alien… but she has been trying to push it out of her mind. He wasn't even of her species… not even of her planet. The scary thing was, she didn't care about either of those things.

She rose out of bed tenderly and made her way to his bed. His pink glow was rather impressive, giving light to every corner of the room.

 _Gosh, he is so cute when he sleeps._

Her eyes scanned his adorable tendrils lying unfurled across the pillow. A sudden urge to twist them in her fingers bubbled up inside her. Oh's innocent face was relaxed in his peaceful sleep, he was clearly unaware she was watching him like a creep.

A sudden noise from Oh made her jump, suddenly afraid she had woken him. She relaxed and couldn't help but listen to his murmurs.

"Pig… pig. Tip…" His face broke into a smile and he cuddled closer into himself. "Tip…" He continued to glow a brighter pink.

She froze. He was saying her name in his sleep. A sudden feeling of joy erupted from inside her gut, which almost made her squeal with excitement. Instead, she bit down on her lip and stared at him with adoration.

Tip backed away silently before Oh realized she was standing over him. She climbed back into her own bed and tried to settle down. Oh said her name in his sleep… does this mean he dreams about her? Then again, he also said Pig, which is the name of her cat. She frowned as she recalled dreams and sleep talking simply being useless babble, usually inspired by events from the previous day.

She rolled over and silently willed herself to sleep, determined not to confuse herself any longer. She slowly drifted back into slumber, his pink glow still remaining behind her eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I hope everyone liked the first chapter. It was kind of short, but I thought it was a good introduction chapter. Hopefully this chapter will come out longer. Leave some love and review!**

Tip woke the following morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes filling the house. There was also the faintest trace of coffee lingering in the air. She rose from her warm bed to see Oh's bed was vacant, he was more of an early bird than she was. She planted her feet on the wood flooring and padded her way to the door and down the stairs.

"So, when making the pancakes, it is important to remember the cracking of the eggs." Oh was obviously talking to Tip's mom, Lucy Tucci.

"Yes, Oh. And be careful not to get eggshells in the batter."

"Ah… but would that not add a nice crunch to the pan-of-cakes?"

"We typically don't like our pancakes to be crunchy with eggshells," Lucy laughed.

Tip stifled a giggle at the conversation. Oh was still trying to learn the ways of humans, especially cooking. Right now, he was not allowed to cook unsupervised, but he could assist in preparing food.

Tip traveled the rest of the staircase and stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Gratuity Tucci!" Oh was always very excited to see her. "How nice of you to be coming to breakfast. Would Tip like a cup of the coffee?" Oh moved to retrieve a coffee cup and proceeded to the coffeemaker.

"Sure, Oh. Thank you." Tip recently took a liking to coffee. She found it kept her awake during the early school hours. Thankfully, it was Saturday morning.

Oh walked over to Tip and handed her the coffee, remembering she took it black. Tip and Oh brushed fingers as she grasped the cup, which sparked Tip's memory of last night. She scanned his body to see he was back to his purple color. Just last night he was glowing hot pink, filling their shared bedroom with his luminescence.

Gratuity did not know much of their alien race, but she did know about their changing colors. She frequently wondered why their skin revealed their emotions, it seemed like an invasion of privacy. Tip definitely wouldn't want others knowing her emotions so easily.

She settled herself into a chair and was immediately served a plate by Oh. "Thank you, Oh."

"You're so very welcoming, Tip," Oh chirped in his usual cheerfulness. He took a seat at the table and began helping himself. Soon after, Lucy took the third chair with her own plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Oh, please do not eat the plate this time. I don't want to have to buy new ones again," Lucy stated, glancing over at the alien. It was true, Oh did have a habit of eating objects. In fact, his whole race seemed to eat objects. Tip had to save The Starry Night from a Boov in Paris during their adventure together. Said painting was hanging up in their shared bedroom; Tip was very fond of the arts.

Tip's mother finished half of her plate before addressing Tip. "Sweety, I need to run a few errands today. Would you mind helping me out? I thought we would go to the mall as well. I will let you pick something out."

Upon hearing 'mall' Tip got very excited. Maybe her mom would let her get the new ear piercing she wanted. "Okay, that sounds fun! Oh and I will go get ready."

"Actually, I has to take care of something of great importance today, Tip. I shall be seeing you later, though for dinner," Oh explained with his adorable smile. Tip noticed his color did not change to green, which would have signified a lie.

"Okay, Oh," she decided not to ask what business, it must have been Boov business, "have fun today, don't work too hard."

"I shall not be doing the too hard of working. I shall see you two later. Thanking you for breakfast, mimom." Oh retreated from the table and walked to the front door. In a second, he was gone and floating away in his bubble car.

"Okay, why don't you go get ready and we will leave. First, I need to visit the bank, then we can go to the mall and the grocery store." Lucy began clearing the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Okay!" Tip walked upstairs to her room to get dressed. She couldn't deny she was a little disappointed Oh had to leave. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until she saw him again. They hadn't had a lot of personal time together, she hoped that would change soon. She had some questions for him about his race. Why didn't they have families, what planets were destroyed while they ran from the Gorg, how many other alien races were in existence?

Running errands with her mom was always nice. While they visited the bank and the mall, they were able to catch up. Tip talked about school and her friends. At one point, they started talking about Oh. Lucy was asking about their relationship, what they do for fun, how he was feeling about planet Earth.

Tip couldn't help but blush a little while talking about Oh. Her affections for him were growing steadily as they spent more time together. On one occasion, Oh took her to visit another planet. She was given gear so she could breathe, of course. The planet was positively beautiful, with plants and animals she had never seen before. The visit was like stepping into the movie _Avatar,_ which positively thrilled Tip. Oh had seemed very happy about her enthusiasm and promised other visits.

The planet was so beautiful, Tip hoped she was giving him a good experience on Earth. She could never match what he did for her that day. She felt like the luckiest 'humansperson' alive when she was with Oh.

Lucy did not permit Tip to get her ear piercing, but said she would think about it for Tip's birthday, which was next month. Tip agreed to the terms and picked out a nice sweater instead.

While at the grocery store, Tip's mother took her sweet time getting everything she needed. On the plus side, they were having tacos for dinner, which is one of Tip's favorite dishes. Oh particularly liked the crunchy taco shells for their crunchiness.

By the time they returned home, it was nearly past dinner time.

"Tip, can you help me prep for the tacos?" Lucy called as Tip began making her way to her bedroom. Tip wanted to lie down for a bit after walking everywhere around the mall and the grocery store, but she agreed to assist her mom.

Tip began browning the meat, tossed in the taco seasoning, and set it off to the side before helping her mom set the table. Tip helped her mom prepare the veggies, condiments, and everything else needed for delicious tacos.

By the time everything was ready, Oh walked in through the front door. "Hello, friends! I have returned from doing my business."

"Oh!" Tip exclaimed before giving him a hug. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was a just fine day, Tip. And how was the running of errands?" Oh seated himself at the table, eyes beaming at the sight of crunchy tacos.

"Errands went well, I got a really cute sweater." Tip and Lucy settled themselves down and began preparing their tacos. All three of them loaded up their tacos with meat, various veggies, sour cream, and cheese.

Tip watched Oh take the first bite of his taco. His skin changed into various shades of orange, depicting pleasure and happiness. "These tacos are of deliciousness, mimom and Tip."

"You're welcome, sweety. I am glad you like them."

After finishing dinner, Tip helped her mom clear the table and wash the dishes. Oh suggested watching a movie before bedtime and Tip was more than happy to oblige. Lucy wished them both a good night and retreated to her own bedroom.

"What shall we watch?" Tip began scanning through the various DVDs. "How about a comedy? _Ghostbusters_?"

"Ooh, can we be watching _Home Alone_ again?" Oh bounced up and down excitedly. He loved watching the movie for the antics the character Kevin would get himself into.

" _Home Alone_ it is, then." Tip settled herself down on the couch after making some popcorn for the two of them. During the beginning of the movie, the two sat some inches apart. As the movie progressed, they scooted closer in and decided to share a blanket.

Tip rested her head on his gingerly and closed her eyes. He had a pleasant smell to him, even though he was an alien. She suspected he was experimenting with human cologne. He was also pleasantly warm and soft to the touch, like a nice teddy bear.

Unbeknownst to Tip, Oh's cheeks began to gradually turn pink as they snuggled on the couch. He loved spending time with his Tip, she was just so perfect with her beautiful eyes and curly soft hair. It smelled of coconuts from her shampoo.

Oh had indeed been taking care of business while Tip was out with her mother. Oh had collaborated with Lucy so he could put together a grand surprise for Tip. She was so very special to him, he always wanted treat her to surprises. From the very first time they met in the MOPO, he knew she was special and very beautiful. True, she had aggravated him at times, but his feelings were indisputable.

He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and continued enjoying her company as well as the funny movie. He simply could not wait for her to see the surprise waiting in their shared bedroom. He was sure it would make her eyes light up with a million stars.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter was very fun to write. I'm sure Tip will enjoy her surprise very much in the next chapter. Please review and let me know how I am doing! I love hearing from those who read my stories :)**


End file.
